Warlock Issue 11
Warlock Issue 11 sees Alan Merrett join as Publications Manager as the editorial talks mainly about the material featured in this issue. Cover The cover, later titled "Dragon Spell"Dragons & Sea Serpents Posters and Prints at Art.co.uk despite the title of "Titan" on the contents page, - p.1 would later appear as the cover for Titan - The Fighting Fantasy World and was by Christos Achilleos Contents Omens and Auguries Jamie Thomson continues to supply Fighting Fantasy, gamebook, and RPG news. *''Sword of the Samurai'' and Trial of Champions should both now be in stores. *''Robot Commando'' (September 25th), Masks of Mayhem (November) and Creature of Havoc (mentioned as a provisional title with no release date) are scheduled for release. *''Titan - The Fighting Fantasy World'' is for release on October 30th. *''The Riddling Reaver'' is set for publication in November. *''The Warlock of Firetop Mountain'' boardgame is closer to release. *The Japanese version of Warlock has begun publication. *The computer game adaptation of Rebel Planet is now out with versions of Temple of Terror and Demons of the Deep on the way. *The computer game version of went to number one in the software charts. *Book 5 of The Way of the Tiger ( ) is out in October. *'' '' is to be published in October. * is at work on the next books and . *Mark Smith and Jamie Thomson have completed the second books titled . *Dave Morris has completed the first two books in the new series: and . * have produced two gamebooks: and . Into the Unknown This article by Graeme Davis gives the means for creating (potentially) endless dungeons for players to roam and loot. It is illustrated by C.B. Marshall. The Arcane Archive The reviews section with reviews by Paul Cockburn. Reviewed this issue were: *''Clash of the Princes'' by Andrew Chapman and Martin Allen (Puffin Books, £3.50 - Fighting Fantasy Gamebooks): "The only problem as I can see it is that the book falls into the old trap of sometime making choices for the reader." - p.10 *'' '' and by ( , £2.95 each - Gamebooks): "If they don't always work perfectly, it's because they are trying hard to be flexible." - p.11 *'' '' by Joe Dever ( , £1.95 - Gamebooks) *'' '' by and Jonathan Sutherland ( , £1.95 - ) Paint Yer Dragon! Rick Priestly looks at the "art" of swapping body parts on miniatures. ''Derek the Troll'' By Lew Stringer, this issue sees Derek the Troll fall in love with a pretty maid. The R.A.T.S. Are Here Word find crossword based on the toys that were popular at the time. The Warlock's Quill This section had letters from readers published and responded to by the editor. Discussed this issue is the absence of "Omens and Auguries" from issue 10, competitions, and fantasy art. "Out of the Pit" Another new logo for this section (this time by Will Rees). The four monsters this issue were: *Lightning Creature by Barnaby Holmes *Shrouded Wanderer by David Picking *Cobra People by Simon Hall *Arcron by Chris Bormond All were illustrated by Darren Chandler. Tough on the Streets Article about with a caption competition ("Follow the Law"). Law-Gaming! Robert Neville explains about the Judge Dredd boardgame and RPG. ''Shuggy Hall Brawl'' A game based on Judge Dredd. ''The Land of Changes'' Sequel to The Floating City by Ruth Pracy and illustrated by Pete Martin. The adventure is presented so that is may be played with either Fighting Fantasy or rules. Adverts *The inside front cover has a full-page colour advert for Clash of the Princes and Trial of Champions. *Page 19 has a full-page black and white advert for "Games Day '86" which Steve Jackson and Ian Livingstone are attending. It runs from September 27th to the 28th, 1986, at , . See Also *''Warlock'' References Category:Warlock11 Entries Category:Warlock Magazine Entries